


Like a Fish Out of Water

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ? maybe, College Modern AU, F/M, Fluff, I know nothing about competitive swimming but I did do Some research, aka Jefferson is a dick, minor fat shaming moment, someone asked Lana for chubby swimmer Alex, they didn't ask for Alex/Eliza but I owe this couple a few cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of college swimmer: Alexander Hamilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Fish Out of Water

Five AM wake up calls would never be easy, and Alex groaned as the phone in his pants buzzed. The body nestle against his whined and he leaned to give Eliza a quick kiss, laughing at her complaint of morning breath before forcing himself out of bed. A quick brush of the teeth, hair thrown up in a ponytail and he hummed as he searched for where he'd dropped his bag last night.

"Can't you just miss practice? I don't have any classes today," said Eliza, rolling so that she could watch him. "We could have a lot of fun."

A tempting offer they both knew he wouldn't take. Bag thrown over his shoulder he ducked his head to kiss her again. "Love to. However, Washington would have my ass if I skipped."

The door had almost shut behind him when she called out that his ass belonged to her, so Washington better not touch it.

* * *

 

Once he got to the pool, Alex shucked his sweatpants and bent over to dig through his bag for his cap. As much as he loved his locks, he was starting to understand why Burr kept his head shaved. The chlorine was killing his hair. Worth it, though.

A pair of hands grabbed the love handles peeking over his suit, squeezing hard. "Might want to watch your diet there, chubs. That can't be good in the water."

"Really?" Alex stood up to look up at Jefferson. "What's your excuse? All that dick in your personality? Cause my time's still better than yours."

The older man looked like he was about to say something, but stopped when their coach arrived. "Is there a reason you boys are standing around and not stretching?"

"Sorry Wash," Alex murmured before walking over to where Hercules was doing a butterfly stretch. 

Lowered himself to the ground so that he could stretch out his laterals. Focused on counting to ten before switching sides.  It wasn't until he'd moved into position to join Hercules, that the man spoke. "Fuck him. He thinks just because he has .05 percent body fat that he can be douche. You swim just fine."

Alex snorted. "I swim more than fine. I'll let my backstroke speak for myself. He just thinks he can get into my head."

Hercules stood up, leaning a hand down to help Alex up as well. "You just keep up the good work and don't let him get to you. Now, let's get into the water before Washington has an aneurysm."

Thankfully it wasn't that bad of a practice. He spent most of the time after the warm-ups and drills working on his backstroke and turns. Trying his best to focus on keeping his head down and not looking up. Washington worked them hard, but he was reasonable, and by seven thirty Alex was in child's pose trying to convince himself that Washington wouldn't be pleased if he skipped classes either.

Trying to juggle classes, practice, and meets was hard enough. Doing so and keeping a relationship was ridiculous. 

Alex was just grateful that he had a girlfriend with the patience of a saint.

Shoes came into view, and Alex rolled out of his pose to look up at Washington. "You need to go eat. If you hurry up you might catch Mulligan in the changing room."

Alright, Alex could do that. Especially considering Herc usually took a shower before heading to the dining hall. Before he could walk away Washington caught his shoulder. "Don't forget I expect everyone back here at three-thirty."

"Of course, coach. Wouldn't dream of missing it." Especially not with a meet coming up. 

* * *

 

"I don't know, I think you need a chocolate shake on top of it," Eliza teased as they walked through the dining hall.

Alex shook his head, frowning in an exaggerated fashion, "Don't you know that I have to try and get a swimmer's body. Jeffer-fuck was just telling me that today. So I think I'll go for a strawberry shake. Ya know, for the fruit."

It'd been a joke, but Eliza stopped to look at him seriously. "Is he giving you problems again? Why don't you talk to Washington?"

"And what? Have him make another joke about needing Daddy to stand up for me?" Alex shrugged. "Besides, I'll start listening to him when he can catch me. Now come on, I want to cram this absolutely ridiculous amount of food in my mouth and then you're going to help me shave my legs."

"Oooh, I mean, if that's on the menu, why don't we get all this to go?" That actually wasn't that bad of an idea, and he leaned over to kiss her for her genius.

They traded in their trays for takeout boxes before paying for their dinners and heading back to her dorm. Alex listened as she talked about the latest drama in her biology class, something about a kid getting upset about the dissection portion of the lab. It wasn't exactly dinner conversation, but it was one of the things that he loved her for, her utter lack of filter. 

Once they arrived, she swiped her card and they headed up to the third floor where she lived. Alex winked at Maria as they passed her on her way out, laughed when she wolf whistled in return. There had been a handful of awkward moments with Eliza's roommate, including an evening that he'd accidentally crawled into her bed instead of Eliza's but overall she'd been cool about everything. If anything, the worst part had been when Eliza figured out that the 'Mare-bear' that her sister Peggy was dating was her roommate.

Eliza had slept in his room for a week straight, muttering about how she didn't need to know certain things about her sister's sex life. It was how Alex had learned that Eliza had helped Maria take some sexy pictures. Had teased her about not doing the same for him until she'd hit him with a pillow.

"Do I get to wax your chest again?" Eliza sounded way too happy about that prospect as she dropped her stuff on her bed.

"You can shave my chest, but you aren't touching me with the wax again." It'd been a disaster, an absolute disaster. "I had red marks for like a week."

"Poor baby," Eliza cooed. "Now you know how women everywhere feel during the summer trying to shave for our bathing suits. And it's expected of us. You choose to shave for swimming."

Alex stretched out on her floor, shoving a fork full of pasta in his mouth, chewing as he thought about it. "Just so you know- you never have to shave. At all. So long as I'm allowed to rub your fuzzy legs, I'm happy."

"I'm so glad to hear that." Eliza nudged him with her toes. "Now hurry up and finish that. I can't wait to see you in your tiny little shorts."

An idea struck him. "I could always change into them and finish dinner. Sprawled across your floor like a french girl." 

"Oo, that sounds positively indulgent." 

Indulgent was the right word for it. Alex laughed as he posed, running a hand down his chest as Eliza instructed him from the bed. Eventually, she joined him, and they took turns feeding one another, giggling in between bites.

 

 


End file.
